


In the movement

by Human_mosquito



Category: The Dolls of New Albion: A Steampunk Opera - Shapera
Genre: Angst, Gen, The Movement 2, amelias inner thoughts, voodoopunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Human_mosquito/pseuds/Human_mosquito
Summary: Amelia's inner thoughts during 'The Movement 2'





	In the movement

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first New Albion fanfiction and my first Published fanfiction so I hop its okay

in the movement when I'm holding out my hand  
(i know you love me just turn around and realize it)  
in the movement I don't need you to pretend  
(you know its true don't deny it)  
in the movement all I ask for is a friend  
(why have you all left me? why am I alone?)

 

In the movement drugs and dance and spirits whirl  
(these drugs are all I have I am alone)  
In the movement as we flee our father’s world  
(if I'm lucky he wont hit me again to-night)  
At the crossroads so it goes we need a love you cannot show me  
(can't you realize you were meant to love me?)

Can’t you reach for me? 

Can’t you reach for me? 

The burdens I bear that you never do see 

If you’d just please help me

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short, I can't write long things but I'm trying to get better at it.


End file.
